


Kisses and kisses

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Romance, kiss day, mini one shot, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: Another way how their fist kiss and them dating could have started...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Kisses and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I said my next update would be 'The Prince's sun' but I had to post this for kiss day! 
> 
> Updates coming next week:
> 
> The Prince's Sun - chapter 2  
> AMRASA - chapter 9 
> 
> enjoy reading this mini one shot!

His body pressed against the wall Atsumu didn’t see that coming when he had flirted with Shoyo earlier.

* * *

The Black Jackals had been throwing a welcoming party for Shoyo having joined the team and while way too much alcohol had been flowing, Atsumu had made sure to spend every second next to Shoyo to catch up on everything he had been doing until now. While Kotaro had been in touch with him on a frequent basis, Atsumu had a slight issue with feeling left out.

Refilling his cup as soon as it was empty, Atsumu enjoyed seeing Shoyo have a great time and talk about his time in Rio while getting closer and closer to him, giving him compliments and sweet teases, Atsumu had every intention to break the ice between them and their past of being rivals.

Yet Atsumu didn’t expect Shoyo’s high tolerance with alcohol. While after two hours most of the members had been too wasted to stay awake, Atsumu and Shoyo were the last ones up, except Kiyoomi who went to bed earlier as the rest.

Having just refreshed himself in their dome’s bathroom, Atsumu walked back to their living room to clean up a little when Shoyo stumbled towards him in the hallway, giggling.

“WOW! There are two Atsumu Miya’s again!” Walking closer, Shoyo reached out for Atsumu. Pressing him back against the wall, grinning at him, he lifted his hands up to hold on to his face, squinting his eyes, he looked super focused. Catching his breath, Atsumu’s back hit against the wall, when Shoyo held on to his cheeks, squeezing them playfully. 

“Ah...Shoyo wait-“ Atsumu muttered while Shoyo pulled and squished his cheeks, staying totally focused.

“No... there... there is only one Atsumu Miya...” He chuckled, leaning against the taller one. “So handsome...you are so handsome...is that even legal!? Say do you have a girlfriend? I am sure you do...right?”

Troubled, Atsumu didn’t expect to have Shoyo be this bold, not sober nor drunk. Gentle holding on to his shoulder’s Atsumu could feel his heart starting to beat faster and it wasn’t due to the alcohol.

“Shoyo...you are too close...”

Purposely getting closer, Shoyo began to pout, pressing himself more against Atsumu to trap him between the wall, getting on his toes, staring cutely into his eyes.

“You didn’t anshwer...shooo do you have a girlfriend or noot?” Licking his lips, he smacked them waiting for Atsumu’s answer.

Sighing, Atsumu tried his best to restrain himself feeling Shoyo this close. “No, I don’t...Shoyo you really should sober u-“

Atsumu barely managed to finish his sentence when Shoyo grinned at him.

“And...” He leaned closer, attempting to whisper but his tipsy self far from achieving this, yelled at Atsumu. “then a boyfriend? You look like you could have one...is he cute! Cuter than me?” Clicking his tongue, Shoyo frowned, averting Atsumu’s eyes when he continued to mutter to himself. “Tsk...I am sure I am cuter...say...I am cute? Am I your type? You kept me so close all day...were you jelly? Or are you interested?”

He giggled again, bending back his head, his mind hazy. “I bet you are...So! Do you have a boyfriend?”

He asked again, when Atsumu could only blush flustered, no way did he see this coming, when he was only hoping the others had a deep sleep. Still holding on to Shoyo, Atsumu made sure to keep him close, only to avoid him tripping.

“I don’t have a boyfriend either...and Shoyo please you need to rest.”

Wanting to get Shoyo to wrap his arms around his shoulders to lead him to his bedroom to catch up on sleep, Atsumu dipped down when Shoyo just giggled pleased.

“Then you are all mine.”

Before Atsumu could let his jaw drop by his reply, Shoyo’s lips had already met Atsumu’s. Coming on to him with a passionate kiss, he pressed Atsumu back against the wall. Stretching himself as tall as he could to reach up to him, Shoyo held their kiss.

Moaning into their kiss, Shoyo snuggled himself closer towards Atsumu, leading the kiss.

Taken aback, Atsumu once again hit the wall with his back but this time the pain was nothing when he felt Shoyo’s soft lips melt together with his own.

A kiss so unexpected and sweet it took Atsumu of guard when he wrapped his hands around Shoyo’s waist as if they had belonged there all along. Humming into his mouth, Shoyo panted for air, interrupting their kiss for just a faint moment.

“Yes, Shoyo I am yours.”

Atsumu whispered against his lips, but this time it was him who kissed Shoyo. His hands sliding down to Shoyo’s hips, he felt Shoyo’s hands wander up to Atsumu’s chest, giving his firm muscles a gender squeeze, while their tongues teased each other playfully fighting as their kiss became more and more intimate.

The tension growing, Atsumu knew that they had to stop. Even now he wasn’t sure if Shoyo would remember this by tomorrow and he wouldn’t want to risk him forgetting more than just their first kiss. Gently pushing Shoyo away, he still kept him close when he kissed his forehead.

“Shoyo, I don’t know if you remember this by tomorrow, but I hope you do.”

Snuggling against him, Shoyo muttered blushing cutely when he hid his face. Clenching on to Atsumu’s shirt when he admitted.

“I...I..am not that drunk...I ...just thought...If you rejected me...it would be easier to pretend I forgot ...but you don’t reject me...”

Full of surprises Atsumu let his head drop against the wall behind him when he met Shoyo’s eyes. Fondly reaching up to brush back Shoyo’s hair, he sighed.

“You aren’t that drunk right?”

Shoyo nodded his head, holding him tighter. “And you...were you honest just now?”

He sounded insecure, having Atsumu chuckle warmly. “I am...I wanted to get you tipsy to get you to be less tense around me and right now you made incredibly happy when you kissed me. I meant every word...expect one thing. I think I am not single.”

Confused Shoyo frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

Caressing his face with his hands, Atsumu bend down to kiss Shoyo again. “Well...If we start dating then I can no longer be single...right?”

His heart skipping a beat Shoyo just then realised what he meant, when he cheeks felt hot. “Oh...well...I guess...”

Humming again, Atsumu pulled Shoyo into his embrace.

“So, what do we do now? ...Does this mean we are dating now?”

Hiding his face back against Atsumu’s chest Shoyo nodded. “Mhm...but...let’s take it easy.”

Smiling happy, Atsumu nodded. He had everything he wanted in his arms and within the amount of an evening his life changed completely and so did Shoyo’s as both their hearts beat faster when they kissed each other again.


End file.
